Sailor Moon in Cephiro
by Hoshi Hikarino
Summary: SM MKR xover What happens when the Sailor Senshi follow three mysterious girls to another world, will they join them to save it from a new evil
1. The senshi meat the knights

Notes: Hello! This is my second Fanfic. I'm soo happy. I all ways wanted a story that crossed Sailor Moon and Magic Knight Rayearth, but I thought it couldn't be done. Then the idea hit me and I thought it was perfect. Yay! I hope you think so too. This story takes place after Sailor Moon Super S and after the whole Magic Knight Rayearth series. I would very much appreciate it if you didn't flame me, but I'm ok with criticism. Please R&R.  
  
For all of you who don't know the Sailor Moon names in Japanese here is a chart. (Please excuse the dubbedness.)  
  
Serena = Usagi  
  
Lita = Mokoto  
  
Rini = Chibi Usa (Chibi Usagi)  
  
Amy = Ami  
  
Mina = Minako  
  
Raye = Rei  
  
Darien = Momaru  
  
Amara- Haruka  
  
Michelle- Micharu  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru are correct  
  
Extra Key:  
  
= Switching perspectives  
  
---------------- = passing of time  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of these stories no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
"Chibi Usa, wait up!" Called Usagi as she and Chibi Usa ran to the arcade to meet Ami, Mokoto, Minako, and Rei.  
  
"Hurry up. We're late already," Chibi Usa yelled back over her sholder. She saw that Usagi had stop running and was now leaning against a lamppost. Chibi Usa also stopped to wait for her.  
  
"Wait," Usagi tried to call, but it was only above a whisper because she was out of breath. She looked up and saw Chibi Usa across the street. Then she looked to her right and saw Tokyo Tower. She paused, looking at the entrance. She saw three girls who were about Hotaru's age coming out of the famous monument. They were emitting a strange aura.  
  
"Usagi! Come on!" cried Chibi Usa who was tried of waiting.  
  
"Oh that's right we're late!" said Usagi as she ran off after Chibi Usa again.  
  
"So Hikaru, you said you knew some arcade," said Umi as she Hikaru and Fuu walked out of Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Yay! It's really cool. I've only been there a few times, but it was a lot of fun," replied Hikaru.  
  
"Lets go then. I haven't been to an arcade in a long time," suggested Fuu as they began to walk down the street. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and they had just got back from having lunch with their friends in Cephiro.  
  
"Okay!" replied Hikaru enthusiastically.  
  
They talked about Cephiro as they came to the arcade and decided to end the conversation so they wouldn't be over heard. There were six girls that were also there, but otherwise it was empty. One of the girls was lecturing two of the others. She had long black hair, but was very pretty. The two others looked alike so Hikaru guessed that they must be sisters. They had the same hairstyle, but one was younger and had pink hair. The other was a bit older then the three of them were and she had long blond hair.  
  
"This looks like a cool game," said Umi as she took a seat in front of a racecar game. Hikaru and Fuu joined her in front of their own racing games.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've told you already. My mom wouldn't let me leave until I picked up my room," apologized Usagi. Then she noticed three girls playing the racecar game that she first meet Haruka at. "Those three," she said aloud.  
  
"What..."Rei started but then she sensed it along with the other three inner senshi and Chibi Usa who also looked over at Usagi's words.  
  
"They're giving off some kind of strange aura. I've never felt anything like this before," said Rei quietly.  
  
"I'll analyze it with my computer," said Ami as she whipped out her mini senshi computer. The others just stared, absolutely bewildered. Then one of the three girls looked their way and the senshi quickly looked in different directions.  
  
'I could have sworn they were looking at us,' thought Hikaru as she turned back to her friends whom had just stopped playing. 'Maybe they want to play.' She stood up and started to walk towards the group of girls.  
  
"Hikaru where are you going?" asked Umi as she looked over at Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to see if those girls over there would like to join us," Hikaru replied.  
  
"Why do you think that?" questioned Fuu.  
  
"Well, I think they were looking at us just a moment ago," she replied.  
  
"Looking... at us?" said Umi as she looked over at the girls then quickly turned away. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, maybe they just want to play that game."  
  
"Maybe we should find out," said Fuu as she began to walk over to the group of girls with her two friends close behind her.  
  
"My computer doesn't recognize that kind of energy. It's not negative energy though," Ami said as she put her mini computer away.  
  
"Do you think that they're new enemies?" asked Mokoto.  
  
"Maybe," replied Minaku.  
  
"They're coming this way," Chibi Usa informed the others and they looked over only to find the three girls in front of them.  
  
"Hello," said a girl with red hair that was in a long braid. "Did you want to play that game?"  
  
"Uhhh...No, not really. Why do you ask?" Usagi said trying to sound normal.  
  
"Well she thought you wanted to play because you were looking in that direction," replied a girl with long blue hair as she pointed towards where they were minutes before.  
  
"Oh... that. We've just never seen you here before. So we thought you might be new to the area or something and needed a little help around," replied Rei coolly as if that was what they were doing.  
  
"Oh well we're not new, maybe a bit to the area. We don't come here often," said the last girl who had short blond hair.  
  
"Well sorry to bother you," said the blue haired girl as she turned to walk away.  
  
"What are you're names?" asked Chibi Usa.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my name's Hikaru," said the red haired girl,"and these are my friends Umi and Fuu."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," replied Chibi Usa. "I'm Chibi Usa. This is Usagi and her friends." She pointed out each of the senshi in turn, "Minako, Mokoto, Ami, and Rei."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Umi and Fuu simultaneously.  
  
"Do you three live around here?" Usagi asked as the three started to walk out the door.  
  
"I do, but Umi and Fuu don't. I live at the Kendo school," answered Hikaru with a grin.  
  
"Wow. Do you do Kendo?" asked Minaku. Hikaru nodded.  
  
"What about you two?" asked Ami.  
  
"No we don't do Kendo, but I fence and Fuu does archery," Umi replied.  
  
"That's so cool!" said Chibi Usa with awe.  
  
"I do archery too," said Rei with interest.  
  
"Really, maybe we could train together sometime," suggested Fuu.  
  
"That would be fun. I live at the temple that's kind of close to here. Well, it's the closest one to here anyway. You could come there anytime to train," said Rei and Fuu agreed excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I gust remembered. I have fencing training!" exclaimed Umi. "I'm sorry I really need to go." She bowed and ran out the door with Hikaru and Fuu close behind her.  
  
"I don't think they're an enemy and they don't have the power of the stars," said Ami.  
  
"Well we'll have to keep an eye on them. Just in case," replied Rei as they too left the Arcade.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well I think that we can relax. I mean it's been a week since we saw those girls and nothing has happened," said Usagi who was tiered of the conversation that has been going on for that whole week. They mostly restated the obvious and there wasn't any threat anyway.  
  
"Yea, maybe your right. They might have some power that they don't even know about," replied Mokoto.  
  
"What if an enemy does come and uses their power to their advantage. We might have to fight them," said Ami reinforcing the urgency of the three girls Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do Ami?" asked Minako.  
  
"Someone should follow them. Rei is meeting Fuu today to arch with Fuu. So she will follow her for a while. That okay Rei?" asked Ami after she had finished tell them her master plan.  
  
"That's fine with me," she replied. "I have to go now to meet her. I'll contact you when I've found something." She said goodbye and left. She walked to her temple and started getting out the archery supplies.  
  
"Hello," said Fuu as she walked into the archery room with Rei waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"Hi. So shall we get started?" Fuu nodded in response and they picked up their bows and arrows.  
  
"Your really good," said Rei after they shot a few times.  
  
"So are you," replied Fuu. "I'm part of the team at school."  
  
"I just joined the club this year."  
  
"You've gotten this good in less then a year," said Fuu who was shocked.  
  
"Well I've tried it out by myself a few times, but now I'm actually learning how to do it," Rei replied. Soon enough it was time to go and Fuu thanked her and left.  
  
"I'm going to start following her, so keep in touch," said Rei into her communicator.  
  
"All right," replied Amy.  
  
Rei walked out of the archery room and followed Fuu out of the temple grounds.  
  
"Where is Fuu?" asked Umi as she and Hikaru waited in Tokyo Tower.  
  
"Well she was practicing her archery with Rei today, right? Maybe she stayed to long," replied Hikaru.  
  
"Maybe." Umi looked up and she saw Fuu running out of the elevator.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of the time. I didn't realize how late it was till I left Rei's," she said out of breath.  
  
"Well we'd better go," said Umi and then they held hands. They concentrated on Cephiro ready to go there themselves.  
  
"Ami come in," said Rei as she watched the three girls. "I can sense their power. They're using them. They..." Every thing around Rei started to warp everyone was frozen. Then it stopped and The Three girls were back, but they looked different. Umi now had some kind of strange fruit in her hand.  
  
"Rei? Rei! Come in Rei," said Ami franticly.  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rei passed for a moment unsure of how to answer her. "I'm not sure. I'll explain later" She watched the three girls leave and then she too left.  
  
Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Well I probably won't be able to up date for a while. I'm working on my HP/SM xover first, so this one will be moving slowly. Please R&R 


	2. Cephiro

Notes: Hello! Now for the second chapter. I hope you like it. It will be more exciting I promise. I'm in my happy place. Now onward to the story! Please R&R  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I've contacted Setsuna and she says that someone has been traveling to another dimension since January. I think that's what they were doing," said Ami to Rei, Mokoto, Minako, and Usagi the next day.  
  
"Then why did they appear again right after they left?" asked Rei.  
  
"The time flow could be different in another dimension," replied Ami.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Mokoto.  
  
"We should follow them there and find out what they're doing," said Minako.  
  
"I agree some of us should go, but some of us have to stay here to protect Earth incase an enemy attacks," said Ami.  
  
"Who should stay?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We'll have to talk it over with Setsuna and the others," replied Ami.  
  
"Just between us then," said Mokoto.  
  
"I will," said Ami. "I need to track you to the other dimension. That way we know where to find you if there is trouble."  
  
"I'll stay too," Minako volunteered. "Usagi can lead the senshi in that world, but I need to remain here to take care of the Earth. I mean it's my duty as leader, right?"  
  
"The rest of you should go," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw three older girls and two that were younger.  
  
"Setsuna, guys!" cried Usagi.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Setsuna. "That way I'll be able to connect our communicators and tracking devices to the other world. I can also take you guys back and forth."  
  
"I'm going to stay Usagi," said Chibi Usa. "I'll protect the world in your place. Besides I have a key and I can bring everyone else if something goes wrong."  
  
"Okay," replied Usagi. "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as we can," replied Setsuna.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Okay I've got to go now," called Umi as she ran out the door. 'Looks like I'll be late instead of Hikaru for once. It took me forever to make this,' she thought as she looked down at the basket she was carrying. It was full of food for the picnic that Hikaru, Fuu and herself were having with their friends in Cephiro.  
  
"I'm here," she called when she made it to the top floor of Tokyo Tower. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's okay," said Hikaru.  
  
"We should get going," said Fuu as she grabbed Hikaru and Umi's hands. Hikaru and Umi then held hands too. A light showed and then they were gone.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Now," said Setsuna suddenly as they were leaving the Arcade.  
  
"Nani?" asked Usagi not quite catching what Setsuna said.  
  
"They're going now," she replied as she teleported everyone to the fourth dimension. "Ami pull out your computer." Ami did as she was told and then she handed Setsuna something. "Every one who's coming transform and follow me. The rest of you go back with Chibi Usa." Every one did as they were instructed. A door appeared in front of Sailor Pluto and those who were going to wherever lied beyond walked in. They came out to a beautiful land. They stood there in awe for awhile unsure of what to make of it.  
  
"Hello?" came Ami's voice. "Hello are you guys there?"  
  
"Ami we're here," answered Setsuna into the object that Ami had given her, a communicator. "Are you able to decipher which dimension we're in?"  
  
"I'm working on it," responded Ami. "Cephiro, It's called Cephiro."  
  
"Cephiro, That name is familiar," said Pluto mostly to herself.  
  
I'm sorry that it's so short, but it's been so long since I've updated. (that's because I lost the file). Well hopefully I won't take so long on the next one Please review 


End file.
